The chronicals of Crazy
by X-x-I-Quit-x-X
Summary: Emmett and Jasper are left to watch Bella while the others go to Volterra to discuss Bella's humanity. What funny things will happen at the Cullen house? Rated M for language and Mature Content
1. Boom

(Jasper P.O.V.)

"EMMETT!!!!!!" Bella screamed from the upstairs bathroom.

Oh. My. FUCKING. GOD!

This is the fourth time in 10 minutes Emmett ran in there. WHILE our sister is in the bathtub.

"DAMMIT! EMMETT! LEAVE HER ALONE!"I screamed in protest

Then……….silence?

I smell subterfuge.

I walked up the stair to find the bathroom door closed again.

Not good………this is bad……Edward is gonna kill me! Me and Emmett are supposed to be watching her (well mostly me, but lets let Emmett dream)

Out of nowhere all you here is Scream for my Ice-cream, by Dead on the Dance Floor

Again.

I walked to Bella's room and cracked the door open. The first thing that occurred to me were the black walls splattered with other neon colors. Her bright colored bed spread was covered with silver splats as well. Her room was amazing. She had a bright blue couch in the corner and a bright pink vanity table with loads of makeup.

Even the wood floors were black.

Hm….

Wow.

I walked in to see Bella walking out of her bathroom sized closet in black shorts, a Sponge Bob shirt, All black converse, and a black fedora hat.

"HI JAZZY!" she said waving and jumping.

"HI BELLSYY!!!!"I said back, she laughed and put on Hello kitty,by Blood on the dance floor

She started singing and dancing to the inappropriate lyrics.

A couple months ago we finally got Bella to move in with up after much whining.

And I loved it.

Just like I love my little sister.

_**CRASH!!!!**_

Was the only sound that came from Emmett's room.

I didn't want to know.

But I suppose I should check.

I grabbed Bella's hand walked to Emmett's room

The crash was gunshots.

Emmett was playing Halo 3 with the volume on 60

Again.

Just the Bella's I-phone rang

_Chop, chop, chop you up_

_Ima monster_

_Hah Hah Hah_

_Eat you up like a cannibal_

_Spit you out like an animal _

"Hello?" she said. Like we didn't all know who It was.

"Hey babe. How are the boys doin? Any ass I need to kick?" Edward's voice replied on the other line

Edward had changed. A lot. He cursed like a sailor but Bella still beat his ass in that subject. He dressed differently…..and acted differently. He was friendlier. And it's all because Bella moved in.

"Fuck no! Im having soooooo much fun! So how much progress are you making with the hole 'We're innocent I tell you!' thing" she sniggered into the phone, mocking my statement from earlier when I described where they were going.

"Ha-ha" he laughed sarcastically "Very funny. It's going fine. Those fuckers are hard to budge though. Hah! Hey I'll call you later k? they want to talk again." he replied

"Aww…..OK. Bye." she hung up the phone and looked at me and Emmett. We were staring at here with wide eyes.

"Whaaat?!?!" she yelled, Smiling at the same time. But then the door bell rang.

She ran to it and it was a door to door sales man.

Who was selling doors

"Hey purty lady, How wuld yew like tah purchase a high quality door fer yuh beautiful house, to mach yuh beautiful personality" he said in an obviously fake western accent. And Bella saw right through it.

"What kindah stewpid are yuh?" Bella mimicked his fake accent, only better

"uh...um but ma'am-" the imposer stuttered.

"Obviously we don't need a door. Now im going to _close_ my door, cuz yer lettin all the cool air een" she said mimicking his accent again. Then she promptly shut the door in his artificially tanned face.

She's a keeper.

* * *

_How was that? Good Bad? Yes No? Don't forget to R&R!!!!PLLLLLLZZZZZZ?!?!! _


	2. Froot Loop

(Jasper P.O.V.)

Wow, that girl was just made of energy.

After an hour of her jumping on that trampoline Esme bought her she _finally _went to sleep

I was currently seated comfortably on the couch reading a book.

"Hehe.." I turned around to see if Bella had woken up

Nothing.

"Hehehe.."

Nothing?

"Heheheheheheh…"

Ugh.

"Hello Bella." I said. Annoyed.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!" she screamed, running up the stairs.

_Wooow_

I just kept on reading.

But when Bella brought her mini trampoline out and put it under the balcony, I got suspicious.

Even the new Edward wouldn't allow _this_

Bella started jumping off the balcony onto her trampoline.

Kill me.

Now.

_Please._

"WHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" she would scream every time she would plummet toward the granite floor

And I would see more and more of my chances of living shred away.

"BELLA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" I bellowed toward where I thought she would jump again.

"Jumpin. Care to join me, Private?" she said plummeting again, her body ridged and her hand to her forehead, saluting. This time I caught her.

"No I don't care to join you , you nut" I said.

"Im going to tell Edward you let me drink the whole bottle of ketchup!"

That was _ONE TIME!_

"TATLE TALE!"

"FROOT LOOP!" she shot back

Now that hurt.

That hurt _bad._

I once had a bad experience with thus called _froot loops_

~~(Flashback)~~

_I was walking In from hunting and it was about 7:30 in the morning and Bella was up, and eating._

_And it smelt like fruit._

_I like fruit._

_So Bella gave me a bite and I screamed,_

"_THAT'S NOT !!!!"_

_And she's all like, _

"_Well duh you nub. Their Froot Loops. It's cereal." she said, taking another bite._

~~(End flash back)~~

So I just stared at the petite threat.

She was maleficent.

Pure _Evil._

And my sister…….there was nothing I could do about that part.

And she was Human to..

Well _Fuck_

I was permanently screwed.

But then she hugged me

"Im sorry, that was worse than me kicking your-"she said, but I cut her off

"IT'S OK!"

But then, she put on He doesn't care by Sceney Sceanable

_Love, Boyfriend, roofies, pregnant._

_He doesn't care_

_He doesn't care_

_Glitter, eyelashes, that's what I like,_

_But he doesn't care_

_He doesn't care._

Ohh….. Bella….

(Bella P.O.V.)

Hahaha! Jasper is soo funny when he's mad.

And when I put on Sceney Sceanable!

_CLASSIC!_

I run up to my room again to see what I could do

Hmm….Parcheesi…..Monopoly….Candy land….

By golly, I've GOT IT!

(Three hours and 4 boxes of cards later)

Yeeeesss!

I had built a gigantic replica of the Eiffel Tower.

And it was _magnificent_

And it was a Total laugh out loud moment when jasper came into my room.

"HELP BELLA! EMMETT HAS THE CHAIN SAW AND- holly cow" he said.

Holly cow?

Hmm….

"RUN JASPER! OR THE EVIL MONKEYS WILL GET YOU! Or the bunnies…"

"Wha??"

"Well Emmett's cute but he's as dumb as a stick. Not like my ugly genius." I said, I was trying to confuse him

"What about me?" he said

"You're my grandfather." I said… oh man he was _stupid!_

"Hah! Yeah, and _you're_ the queen of England" he said raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

"Shh! Don't blow my cover" I said, winking

And he stared.

Then I shut the door in his face, affectively blowing my card tower to bits.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY _PRECIOUSE!!!!"_ I said, trying ineffectively to save my creation.

I heard Emmett's loud, _obnoxious _guffaw from down the hall.

I hate him like a fat kid hates diet pills.

And that's something else.

Stupid Emmett……

(Jasper's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in the front yard when all I heard was-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY _PRECIOUSE!!!!!"_

"Ha.." I laughed

"Haha…" I continued

"HAHAHAHHAAH!!!!!"

"HAHAHA- ahem mhm sorry" I said as a girl scout and her mother were walking up the drive.

"C_OO_KIES!" Bella sang walking out wither her gloomy bear wallet

And that put a smile on the lil' scouts face.

Bella bought four boxes of shortbread and sent them on their way with a forty dollar tip.

She had gotten good with money.

_Real_ good.

And shopping

Alice got her dying wish.

Bella came and sat down on the grass and ate one packet of cookies before going for a shower.

About fourteen minutes later, I heard her slip to sleep in her seizure educingly bright room.

Ahh…..Bliss..

I went to my room and laid myself on my bed.

_Sigh _

Goodnight Bella.

_So how was that? Good? Was it as funny as the last one?_

_Thanks to those of you that reviewed _

_That was the main reason I wrote this chapter._

_Well, please review and I could use some tips. I'm starting to get writers block._

_Thank Yeewww!!!!_


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

_Hey guys. Sorry it's taking so long for me to post a new chapter. But I need some ideas for a new chapter._

_While I'm writing my new story, can you guys give me some ideas on what to write? Thanks!_

_-Squares_


	4. Lauren

(Jasper P.O.V.)

Ahh, mornings.

Aren't they lovely?

It was exactly 6:00 in the morning and I was looking out at the overcast morning, fog hanging low, swallowing the tops of the trees.

Then, a car pulled up.

Oh god.

Their back.

"MY BABY!" Bella screamed running down the stairs, still in a silky pair of black pajama pants and a black silky button down shirt. Her hair was still black, and straight as rods from when she woke up in the middle of the night to do her hair, burning it to a crisp.

She practically tore down the door, set the grass on fire, and then she literally tackled Edward to the floor.

_Awe_

"_So_ whats the verdict?" I asked, while they we're making out on the grass.

Carlisle stepped over them and stood by me,

"We change her on her next birthday." he said.

"OKAY! that's enough guys, get up. Come on. _lets go!_" Esme said, lightly kicked Edward's side.

They got up and Bella went to get dressed while everyone got reunited.

Bella came down again, in a black high waist skirt with a black and blue zebra top with a black vest, knee high boots and a lightning bolt necklace. (outfit on profile)

Bella's hair was long, black, and straight.

As always. all the other's left to hunt for a few days, so Bella and I went to the mall.

We jumped in Bella's sleek, black Camero and drove down to the mall.

Bella put on Toy Friend by David Guetta

_Loud._

Bella sang along to the lyrics and jumped in her seat while speeding at over 30 miles over the speed limit.

Hm…… Indeed.

Once we got to the mall, we saw a wanna be pink convertible.

Lauren and her followers were her.

I smell cat fight.

( Lauren's P.O.V.)

Like, OMG! Jessica looks so much prettier than me. Ugh. Unacceptable.

"Jessica, look at that top, its so fetch!" I said pointing to the ugliest top, like, ever!

And she bought it!

But then, a shiney black car pulled up and out stepped Swan and her brother.

O…M…G!!!

Bella looks sooo fetch in those boots!

What was that noise? DID SHE JUST KEY MY CAR!

"You BITCH!" I screamed and threw my stiletto at her.

She caught it….. Weird……. OW! She threw it back…

Bitch….

(Jasper's P.O.V.)

Holy shit.

Bella caught a flying stiletto…..

Nice….

Wait…

BELLA!

Bella was holding Lauren by he shirt collar against the mall and threatening her so quietly it sounded like she was hissing.

She dropped Lauren and walked toward me, smiling.

Oh my Jesus….

~(Three hours later)~

I was walking to the car with Bella on my back, holding 4 bags per hand, and Bella was a sleep.

She shopped till she dropped.

I put her in the front seat and strapped her in, taking off her boots and put them in the back with the bags.

_Chop, chop, chop you up_

_Ima monster_

_Hah Hah Hah_

_Eat you up like a cannibal_

_Spit you out like an animal _

Bella's phone rang.

"Shit" I said.

I answered her phone

"Hello?" I whispered

"Jasper? Where is Bella?" Edward's voice said on the other line.

"Asleep in the front seat. She scared the fuck out of Jessica today." I said, smiling.

"Aww! Shit and I missed it? Anyway, We wont be back for about a week, Carlisle wants to visit Tanya and the others. Watch Bella for me?" He asked.

"Sure bro, no problem." I Said, hanging up.

Here we go, Round 3.

_So, how was that? Plz leave some reviews! Im feeling very discouraged!_


	5. Mountain Dew

(Jasper P.O.V.)

Once we got home, I put Bella in her bed, and took off her seven inch heals.

My God, how do women walk in those?!

Oh never mind.

I walked down stairs and saw that Emmett had come home, set down a note, and left.

The note read:

_Dear Jazz-man,_

_We wont be back for at least two more weeks, The Volturi called and they want to talk about Bella again. So have a nice time and Eddie boy says that if the human so much as trips, he's gonna shred your ass._

_Well. Have fun,_

_Emmett_

Well. Okay then.

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I was having a pleasant dream about a wondrous world filled with talking otters telling me to kill the wise one when I noticed I was much more comfy than I should be.

I woke up and noticed I was in my bed and my TV was on.

Hm… I do enjoy Sponge Bob Very much…..

I think I'll just lay here and watch it….. Just for a while.

~(Four hours and six episodes of Sponge Bob later)~

"Bella?" Jasper said on the other side of the door.

The black walls of my room and the one window wall with absolutely no light coming in, for it was Nine o'clock. I hade been watching recorded Sponge Bobs for Four Hours.

"Do you want some pizza? Soda? Anything to eat?"

"Yeah. Oh, your gonna trip on Emmett's shoe, be careful."

"You ain't Alice"

"And I'm not a strawberry either but I ain't complaining! Now get me food woman!" I said throwing a sharpie at the door as he closed it,

"Strawberry , Oh oh oh strawberry , go go go , strawberry" I started screaming after I muted the TV, I waited for his response

"APPLE tater tot! Trot trot trot! Kiwi , hula hoop , dance and scoop!" He screamed Back.

This was a game of ours. Observe:

"Mango tango spin around I will take you all to town!" I screamed back

"IT'S ONLY ME HERE YOU NUB!"

"YOU ARE A POTTY POOPER!" I screamed back.

What!?

He was…

"Jaspar? Did you get a man-perm or is your hair naturally girly curly?" I screamed back

"Not answering that!" He said back

"Fine then…"

".."

".."

".."

"Yes….. I got a perm…" He said.

"PFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" I said. I fell off my bed and continued to laugh all the way down the stairs. I fell on the last one

"Yeah yeah…."

Once I stopped laughing I walked over to the radio and put mine and Jasper's song on.

It was superstar by Toybox.

Chorus:I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

Got many money honey, I'm a superstar,My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar,Everybody know me, Right from near to far.I got a plane (got a plane)I love the fame (love the fame)You know my name (know my name) And I just want you to know.

Chorus:I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

I got a red Ferrari, I'm a superstar,I really like to party, Am I cool or what?I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar,Star's got a freaky living, That's the way we are.

(jasper sang this part)

I got a plane (got a plane)I love the fame (love the fame)You know my name (know my name)And I just want you to know.

Chorus:I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

(I sang this part)I got fortune, I got fame,Love it when you say my to party, I am naughty,Prettier than everybody!

(I sang this part)

I got muscles, I'm a stud,Jealous people kiss my butt,I'm so fly I'll make you cry,Cross my heart and hope to die.

(Jasper sang this part)

Chorus:I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

"Stupid Motorcycle driving dog!" I said Randomly. I wanted some action!

"Huh? I thought you like Jake." He said, still smiling from the song

"Oh, I do. I was talking about you." I said pointing and giving him the 'Beat that' look

He just glared at me.

"Do not take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive. Especially when I become A vampire. You will die again for being such a stick up Alice's butt!" I said.

Hahaha!

"B..b…bella I am not mad. I am not mad. I am not mad. I am furious! Ugh! Comparing me to a dog! SHEESH!" He said flipping his hair.

"I am just "Too cool to comprehend"" I said, flipping my hair in that conceited way Rosalie does.

" Yeah too constipated over-weight out-of-it loser!" He said, throwing an apple at me.

I caught it and said "That is so second grade Jasper! Jazz , You suck! That's sad!" I said laughing and throwing the apple at his head.

It made contact.

"Bella, im going to drain you." He said, turning to look at me.

"You need to go to a special vampire rehab" I said, smiling.

"Rehab is for Quitters, Bella , Bella , Bella , you should know by now that , Change is inevitable" He said

"But change just makes cents" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Meow!" I said

"Bark!" he said

"Oink!"

"Baa?"

"Moo!"

"Neawh!"

"Grrrr!"

"What the f*** goes grrr!?" he said.

"Uh, Me?!" I said.

"Oh……. SINCE WHEN?!"

"Since the apocalypse." I said, grabbing my pizza, mountain dew and a bottle of ranch and walked up stairs with him saying nothing behind me.

I went and changed into a pair of Pj's that were yello, purple, and zebra patterned with a big peace sign on them. (Pic on profile.)

I ate my pizza, grank my soda, and went to sleep.

Goodnight Jasper.

_Okay, that one was funny….. And I love that song you have got to look it up xD_

_Remember! Plenty of reviews to make me happy!_

_OH! And my birthday is on Saturday!_

_YAYYY MEEEE!!!_


	6. Stupid Beebe gun

(Jasper P.O.V.)

What the hell? The apocalypse? Bella wasn't alive during the apocalypse!

I've been fooled.

She's good…..

(~1 Week Later~)

"OW! BELLA!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

What the hell was that?

Something made contact with my but and it wasn't her hand.

"Lookie lookie lookie what I got right here!" She sang, pointing to the gun holster that was fastened to her red belt.

In the holster, was a Beebe Gun.

_My _Beebe gun.

_Hell _to the mother fuckin no!

"Isabella Marie Cullen. You give me that gun _Right Now."_ I said walking toward her, pushing her toward the back door.

She bit her lip and laughed.

Once she was nearing the door, she unlatched the sliding glass door, opened in, and slid outside.

Today, unlike normal, it was unusually hot. The thermometer on the wall said it was a blazing 92 degrees. Well it _is _June.

The pool would be warm…

Which means that I can…

PUSH HER!

She fell into the pool, but last second, she shot my eye with the Beebe gun.

(Bella P.O.V.)

Oh shit, He pushed me!

Last second, I pulled out the gun and shot anywhere before my whole body was in the surprisingly warm water.

Then there was another splash.

Jasper had fallen in, holding his eye.

Oh my god I got his eye.

I swam to the surface and gulped in a breath.

I busted out laughing when I saw Jasper trying to get out of the pool, but just slipping back in each time.

"SHUT UP!" He said, laughing, then he slipped again.

And Again.

And Again

And _Again._

And Agai-

"Why I aught to strangle you!" He said, getting up out of the pool _without_ slipping for the first time!

"You aught to strangle me? Well Edward wouldn't like that." I said walking inside the house.

Just as I walked in, My phone started ringing:

_Chop, chop, chop you up_

_Ima monster_

_Hah Hah Hah_

_Eat you up like a cannibal_

_Spit you out like an animal _

"Jello?" I said.

Jasper pretended to sneeze, but really said loser.

"Kahzunetight." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What the hell? Did Jasper just call you a loser?" Alice said.

"Hey Allie. Yes. He's a little brat. How do you do it?" I said, looking at my manicured nails.

"Well, I just don't know. Hey, Lemmie talk to him?"

"Why didn't you call his phone?" I asked, looking at the pool.

"Oh, when Jacob came over last week, he phased and ate Jasper's phone." She said, it sounded like she shrugged.

Only she would.

"Okay. Come here you freak!" I screamed.

Jasper fell off the top of the refrigerator and hit his head. He got up and I handed him the phone.

"Yes purty lady?" he said taking my nail filed and started filing the side of Esme's new 4000$ table.

"Jasper! Stop that.." I said, taking the filer.

"Mhm…. Okay! Ughh why? Bella hates her! Ugh fine." He said, hanging up and handing my phone.

"What? Who do I hate?" I said sitting next to him.

He put his hand around my mouth and said the three words that could end my life:

"Tanya's coming over"

_Review Please!_


	7. Fuckin' Tanya

(Bella P.O.V.)

_He put his hand around my mouth and said the three words that could end my life: _

"_Tanya's coming over"_

(Jasper P.O.V.)

Bella screamed soo loud under my hand that she turned red.

"Bella. Bella I know, I know! You've gotta stop screaming! She's almost here!"

Just on cue, the doorbell rang.

She stopped screaming and growled.

Humans don't growl.

Tanya just walked in after two minutes of waiting at the door.

I just realized I was holding Bella's shoulders so she wouldn't kill her.

"Hi Jazzy! Uhm…. Where is Eddie?" She said, widening her eyes and cocking her head like a dog.

"_Eddie _isn't here. And that's my Eddie anyway." Bella said, standing up, At least a head taller than Tanya, and walk up to her room.

"Not for long." Said Tanya, getting up and walking up to her guest room.

Ugh…. _Kill_ me.

~( Four hours Later)~

"WHAT THE FUCK TANYA? GET OUT OF MY BOOTS!" Bella screamed, walking down the stairs after Tanya.

"I don't think I will." She said filing her nails with Bella's nail filer.

The family had come home earlier and we seated nicely in the living room.

"Baby?" Edward said, Looking at Bella.

"Yes?" Bella and Tanya said at the same time.

Bella looked at Tanya.

_If looks could kill._

And then, Bella walked calmly over to Esme's China cabinet, opened it, and started dusting.

Alice's face went blank and both her and Edward started laughing.

Just when Bella got to the porcelain plates, she started launching them at Tanya.

All of them made contact.

With her face.

Tanya blacked out when Bella threw the thirteenth plate.

Oh wow.

We all stared at Bella when she just stood there. Then she walked up stairs.

"Carlisle, grab her. Esme can you clean up the plates please? Jasper calm her down a bit?" Edward said, walking up the stairs.

(Bella P.O.V.)

Hahahahahahaha!

The bitch deserves every one of those plates.

"Knock knock?" Edward said walking in and sitting on the Blue chair by the Bathroom door.

"Hi." I said walking over to the wall with m T.V. on it.

"Carlisle is going to take Tanya back today. Sorry. I thought she would behave better." He said going over to sit on the bed.

"Mhm" I said turning on the T.V. and putting on Fan boy and Chum Chum.

"Chum Chum?" He said. Like he was going to cry.

"Hi Fan boy." I said walking over to him and laying down. I quickly fell asleep to the tune of Fan boy and Chum Chum.


	8. Invitation

{Jasper P.O.V}

Well...now thats thats over.

I jumped over the back of the couch and put my feet up on Esme's table and switched on the television.

_'Breaking News! Forks, Washington High School was just discovered today, burned down the ground! Authorities suspect it was an electrical problem, for the school was very old and suffering. All Highschool students have been directed to an early Summer start. Tune in at 9:00 for more information.'_

Holy crap...

"BELLA! BELLA COME HERE!" I screamed.

"WHAT? WHAT JASPER?" She yelled, coming down the stairs. She came and hugged my head, shifting her eyes.

"Uhm...if you would let go of my head, i would tell you." I said, crumpling my eyes brows.

"Oh...sorry. What's the problem?" she said, jumping over the couch and sitting in her favorite spot.

The coffee table.

"Well, the highschool burned to the ground, SO WE DON'T HAVE SCHOOL!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air and putting a big smile on my face.

She just stared at me.

Untill she started screaming.

_Really_ loud.

Carlisle came running down the stairs, his hair ruffled and his pants on backwards.

We stopped screaming.

"Uhm...hi...dad.." Bella stuttered.

"Hello, now please stop screaming, I know your excited about having a five month summer, but please, _please_, stop screaming."

"But...ughh fine." Bella groaned.

"Thank you." He sighed, walking back up the staires.

* * *

~Several Hours Later~

"Jasperrr..."

..

"Jasssspppeeerrr..."

...

"!"

"WHAT?" i sceamed at Bella.

"Can we invite Peter over?"

..

"Uhmm...sure but your calling him."

Bella and Peter had become great friends the last time Peter came.

~Flashback~

_Peter was visiting for a short time, and Edward had Bella over, and in the pool._

_"Whats is that smell, Jasper? It's devine." Peter said, walking out to the pool._

_"No! Peter-"_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh! He's soooo cute!" _

_..._

_i walked out to the pool to see Bella with Peter in a death hug._

_And the funniest part,_

_They fell in the pool._

_When they came up they both said,_

_"FRIEND!"_

~End Flashback~

And ever since then, their thicker than theives.

Literally.

"Jasper..."

Edward said, while Bella chatted on the phone with Peter.

"Yeah? Whats the problem?"

"The Egyptians just called, they want us to go visit. But we obviously can't bring Bella. So, i thought since she's planning for Peter

to visit, you could watch her while Peter visits?" He said.

"Sure, bro. No problem." I said.

"...And we can trick- i mean play with Jasper..."

I'll let that one slide.

* * *

_Okay! how was that?_

_So sorry for not posting lately, but my_

_comp is...unavailable most of the thime._

_Okay, next chap is with Peter!_

_Also, check out my friend, kscenek's. stories!  
they're really good! And she loooooves long reviews!  
_

_AS DO I! SO REVEIW PLEASE! 33_


End file.
